


Girls' Night In

by libco



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/pseuds/libco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet has her friends over and they find out her secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night In

Juliet laughed. It wasn’t often she had a chance to hang out with her girlfriends, work often kept her too busy for that. 

Ann poured more wine in Juliet’s glass, “So how’s your love life Juliet? Anyone special?”

She flushed, “No, I’m too busy at work.”

“Work huh? Too busy with that sexy partner of yours huh?”

Juliet squealed, “What? Carlton? Omigod no! He’s my partner.”

“Can’t believe you haven’t even thought about it, those eyes…” sighed Sarah.

“I’ll bet he’s packing more than his service revolver-you know what they say about tall skinny Irishmen.” Lisa smirked.

“Geez you guys I won’t be able to look at him at work now!”

They all laughed.

Sarah started passing more wine around, “Ooh I know, that psychic detective guy! He’s cute.”

“No,” exclaimed Ann, “his partner!”

“Yeah!” they all chorused.

“He’s totally hot!”

“Come on, I have to work with them.” Juliet was giggling and blushing furiously.

“Well, there’s someone, I can tell.”

“Yeah, tell us Juliet.”

They all ganged up on her. “Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!”

“Okay, okay.”

They all quieted down.

“Well Shawn Spencer’s father is a retired police officer and he recently started working for us and well...”

“And?”

“Well Shawn is like a boy, hyper and immature, and Henry, Henry is is ….”

“A MAN!” Lisa shouted.

Juliet blushed.

“So you’re saying you like one hot daddy?”

Juliet turned even brighter red as laughter rang out through the room.


End file.
